Under The Light Of The Moon
by secretofserenity
Summary: Ella has always been waiting, worrying for Max and flock, always left behind. But what happens when all that changes? it's time for her to tell her story. IggyXElla Eggy and slight Fax MaxXFang Disclaimer: i don't own Maximum Ride. rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! The reason I've decided to write this is, I was trying to find a good old Eggy (Ella x Iggy) but there was literally NONE, so hope you other Eggy lovers out there enjoy this! I'm back with another fic I'm sure you'll love!

Ella: ah! You're so full of yourself!

Serenity: watch it, I might just kill you off in this chapter!

Ella: you can't kill me! I'm the main character of this fic!

Serenity: …mute point.`

PS: at the end, my quotation marks stopped working right, so if that screwed you up, sorry!

……………………………….....................................................................................................................

I woke up feeling like crap again today. I really think I'm getting a cold. I sniffled and reached for the Kleenex, which was already half empty. I'd gone through three boxes. My mom, or , as the flock calls her, walked in and swiftly opened the curtains. "Ah! My eyes!" I cried as I dove under the covers.

I was safe and warm under my covers, but my so-called mother tore them from my hands. I curled up with no covers and inaudibly mumbled something about "5 more minutes". my mom briskly clapped as she talked to me "Come on, Ella, it's a nice day outside, get up."

I moaned. "No, if I go outside I'll shrivel up."

"And why is that?"

"I'm a vampire."

"Is that right?"

"Yes."

"Then I suppose you'll be having blood for breakfast instead of bacon?"

My eyes snapped open. I loved bacon. "That was a dirty trick, Mom." I said as I groggily peeled myself off the mattress. I reached up to brush my long black hair, which was now down to my waist. I'd really let it grow out last summer. Maybe I should go get it cut soon, I thought as I examined myself in the mirror, turning my head back and forth. 

After picking out appropriate attire for couch potato-ing , I walked down the stairs, following the almost irresistible aroma of gently simmering bacon. My mom barely had time to say 'good morning" before I was lost in the wonderful meat-flavoured world of bacon. I wasn't paying much attention to my mom's ramblings, due to the fact that I could hardly hear through my slobbery chomping, but something she said all the sudden seemed significant to my existence. I swallowed quickly, almost choking on a wad of unchewed bacon, and yelled "What?"

Her disapproving eyes turned to me "You know, you really should chew your food, it's not healthy."

I wiped my mouth, "No, no, what did you say before that?" I hurriedly asked.

She looked confused. "I said 'to make sure to open the door for Max and the flock.'"

The piece of bacon I had been currently working on dropped from my hand. "actually, they should be here in a couple of minutes." she said examining her watch.

"Mom!" I yelled. "Why didn't you tell me earlier! I have to go get dressed now!" I said as I looked down at my dirty sponge bob T-shirt, and old sweats.

"You're fine like that!' she said as only a mother could, as she gestured to my shameful outfit.

"Mom! We're going to have company! _Iggy_ is going to be there!" oops, that last part wasn't supposed to slip out. 

Mom turned to me, a confused expression on her face, "Do you like Iggy?" she asked, searching my face.

"Pfft! No, I mean o-of c-course not! No." I stuttered, trying and failing to sound non-chalant.

She nodded, looking anything but convinced and turned back to the dishes. As soon as her back was turned, I breathed a sigh of relief and bolted back to my room. I ran and skidded to a halt in front of my seemingly growth-stunted closet, the last item of clothing I had bought was almost a year ago. I reached to the back, and when I felt something expensive feeling, I pulled. I ended up with two different items of clothing. Black dress or denim skirt! So many decisions, so little time. That's when I heard mom yell from downstairs, ``Ella they're here! Hurry up!``

Crap! This is the time to resort to the ancient method of foretelling passed down through the ages: Eenie Meenie Minie Moe! I closed my eyes as I began to do just that. Denim skirt it is, then! I put it quickly on, before bounding over to my vanity and plopping down in front of it, hair and makeup next! I didn't think I had time to curl it, like I'd originally planned, so, something else. Pigtails, no, too kiddie, I wanted Iggy to think of me as mature. Ponytail, yes perfect! Sophisticated, yet beautiful. I quickly slapped on some lip-gloss and mascara before running down, all the while yelling ``I'm coming, I'm coming!```before slowing down, smoothing out my skirt, and walking down the stairs. When I came into view, all of their jaws dropped. Max pointed and asked ``Ella!```

Okay, seriously, I might not be one for fashion, but cut me some slack, would ya! That's when I saw out of the corner of my eye, Iggy whispering to Fang. I could only make out the words ```What does she look like``` 

And that's when I remembered that Iggy was blind. I sighed. Oh, well. All I could hope for was that Fang would tell him the truth, that I looked wonderful. But let's all face it, that's a pretty slim chance.

……………………………….....................................................................................................................

Please review, please, please review! And just so you know, no, this is **NOT** I repeat **NOT a oneshot, so please, keep reading!**


	2. walking on sunshine

Sorry about that last chapter being underlined. IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE! Gee, that seems to be happening to me a lot lately.

……………………………….....................................................................................................................

After dinner that evening, me, Max, and Nudge were in my room, doing, well, you know, _girl_ stuff. Max had just put Angel to bed, and then we'd broken out the nail polish, and fashion magazines. "Pass the black." Max said as she reached out, and began lathering it onto her finger nails.

I raised my eyebrow, "Why the black?" I questioned cautiously.

Max turned a delicate shade of pink, which made me curious. "There's n-n-no reason ."

Nudge and I shared a look. "She thinks Fang likes her nails better when there like that. You know, since black is his favourite colour." the sweet voice coming out of the dark made us all jump.

"Angel!?" Max asked hurriedly, "I put you to bed!" she whispered more quietly.

Angel shrugged, her small shoulders drooping slightly as she played with Celeste, "Well, I was really tired, but your thoughts kept me awake." Angel said as she looked innocently at Max, "You were practically screaming your thoughts about how you hoped Fang would notice the nail polish like he did last time when you guys," she stopped and looked back at us "Oh, ya. And what does 'made-out' mean?" she asked innocently.

Both Nudge's and my mouth dropped as we turned to look at Max, who was now doing a pretty good impression of a tomato. I was about to ask her what it was like, but Nudge beat me to it. "Oh, my god, Max! You and Fang actually kissed? I mean, I always knew there was something there, but, wow. What was it like?" she asked wistfully.

Neither me nor Nudge had ever been kissed before, so I imagine she felt the same as I did: surprised that Max beat us to it. The chemistry between those two had been obvious to everyone except them, so I was happy that they had finally gotten together, but still, I was a little jealous. Oh, crap, did I just think that? I quickly looked over at our resident mind-reader, but, luckily, she was out like a light, Celeste pressed against her.

"Well, spit it out!" Nudge pressed.

Max stuttered for a moment before dropping her head, then lifting it as her features took on a dreamlike quality, and then, I swear on my soul that this was true, _she giggled. Max giggled._

And I know that that sounds unbelievable, but true. She kept giggling for a while before sighing and closing her eyes.

"It was _amazing_." she cooed softly.

"better than chocolate?" Nudge demanded.

Max smiled at her. "A hundred times better than chocolate."

"Whoa!" Nudge said as she tried to comprehend anything that could be better than chocolate, without result.

"Anything else?" I begged for more information to what the said kiss between me and Iggy might be like. _If_ he ever notices me.

Max shook her head. "I can't explain it, you guys need to try it for yourselves to get it."

I stood up, shaking off my nightgown, which was covered in crumbs, thanks to Max's unhealthy cookie obsession. "Well, I better get to bed if I'm going to be presentable tomorrow." I said, gesturing to the bags under my eyes. Max and Nudge nodded understandingly as I said goodnight and tucked myself in. Nudge left first, leaving me with just Max, who scooped Angel up, and walked over to me.

"And please be quiet about this, I don't want the Gasman or Iggy finding out she said quietly. After I made my promises, and swears, she hugged me and left me to my thoughts.

I didn't end up getting much sleep that night, anyway. Seeing as how I woke up in a white room, with strange men and women leaning over me, my mouth taped shut.

……………………………….....................................................................................................................

OH MY GOD! Three chapters posted in one night!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok, I know that this is an iggyXella, but, I just _had to get some Fax in there. I mean, who doesn't love fax?_


	3. dog kennels, great

Hi guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I stayed up until, like 12:30 writing last night, so I'm really tired.

……………………………….....................................................................................................................

I struggled against the ropes that kept me tied to the table, my scream muffled by the piece of duct tape carelessly slapped across my mouth. Questions raced through my mind, matching the speed of my erratically beating heart. Where was I? What did they want with me? Where were mom and the others? Were they okay? Was _Iggy_ okay?

My thoughts were interrupted by the realization that I wasn't the only kid in this room, there were two others, both unconscious. I yelled at them, which was useless, because hello, tape? I was so scared that I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. A man in a white coat walked towards me, holding a scalpel, and I freaked out._ just freaked out_.

I realized that my slipper was the only thing tied to the table, not my foot. I pulled at my foot, trying to slip it off. I bounced around, and managed to slide it off, leaving one foot free. I jerked it upwards and into his stomach with all the strength I had. Surprised, the scalpel slipped from his hands, coming towards me, pointy end first. Even I was smart enough to know this wasn't good. I tightly closed my eyes, and waited for it to make contact with my face. I felt a sharp pain on my cheek and blood began to trickle out, but my pain censors were on pause, reason: it had cut the tape so that I could actually _talk_. I began screaming bloody murder, and saw one of the limp bodies move slightly. It was the girl, the boy was still unconscious. As her eyes opened, she saw me fighting, and began struggling against her bindings as well.

Yes, I thought, if both of us struggle, we might actually accomplish something. I closed my eyes and focused my remaining strength on my hands. One was almost free, when I felt something poke through the skin at the crook of my arm. I looked over, and saw a needle protruding from my arm. I got tunnel vision, and began hallucinating. I saw strange creatures coming towards me, bursts of different colours I didn't even know existed. Eventually, everything went black, and I heard someone screaming, just adding to the eeriness of it all as I faded.

My eyes opened to blood, and I screamed. I kicked, only to hit walls that seemed to be closing around me. My hands were covered in blood, and so was the rest of me. I screamed again, my voice raspy. "Shh! Shh!"

I heard a soft voice trying to calm me. Unfortunately, I was so freaked out, I just kept screaming. I heard the voice sigh, and say "They shouldn't have given you drugs on your first day. It totally screws with your head, messes up your internal clock." I realized she had some kind of southern twang to her voice.

I kept screaming for at least an hour, until my voice gave out, but the whole time, the soft voice stayed with me, comforted me. When my screams gave way to sobs, a different voice asked " Is she still awake?" I could tell it was a boy, but didn't open my eyes to check.

"I think so. You awake, Honey?"

I nodded.

I eventually bit by bit slid my eyes open, taking in my surroundings, before laughing, well, wheezing, since I couldn't talk.

I was in a dog crate.

Last night I had been with my friends, talking about boys like girls my age should be. Now, I was living out their worst nightmare.

I looked at my companions. I checked out my female friend first. I could hardly see through the haze in my brain, so, some of my info may be incorrect. I thought she had full lips, red hair, and, wait, red _eyes?_ no, my mind must have been playing tricks on me. I could only see her face though, thanks to the solid walls of my medium dog crate. How come the others got large?

I looked at the guy next, silver hair, red eyes. Okay, I was really freaked, here, I was the only one who didn't have red eyes, I couldn't see his body, either. What other kinds of mutation did they have?. And, who was that screaming after I got the needle, was it me?

The girl, as if reading my mind, answered. "It was _me_ screaming. I was just so scared you got put down like…" her voice caught, and she began sobbing.

The guy pushed his fingers through the metal at the front of his kennel, and just barely touched her. "It's okay, Missi, he's at peace now." he said kindly.

Missi reached her fingers to him, and they held hands. "I know, it's just, Mom said I was supposed to take care of him! Oh, Michael!" she began sobbing again.

Michael looked pained. "He's with Marlo and Andi, now. He's happy, I can tell."

How many people had been 'put down' before I got here?!

Both Michael and Missi immediately stopped and leaned back in their cages. "Someone's coming!" I barely heard Missi hiss. I didn't hear anything. Why did they seem to? These kids were just too strange.

But, as I soon found out, they were always right. And, sure enough, a couple minutes later, I heard footsteps coming down the hall. I braced myself against the back of the kennel, mimicking Missi and Michael. A set of legs entered the room, but since the cages were close to the ground, that was all I could see. They leisurely strolled towards me, the clapping of their soles painfully loud in the silence of the room. They slowly walked past Missi and Michael's cages, and stopped in front of mine. I strained to see his face, but to no avail. The man began leaning down, and my breath caught. It was exactly the way Max and Fang had described him.

It was Jeb.

I was too stunned to say anything. "Leave her alone!" I heard Missi snarl.

Jeb held up a hand to silence her, still looking at me. "Ella Martinez."

How did he know who I was?! I worriedly thought, my eyes must have looked wild right then, 'cause he laughed. _how could he laugh while I had dried blood all over me? I angrily thought._

_I was about to say what I thought Max would say, but the words got stuck somewhere in my throat, when his next words came._

"_It's nice to finally see you, Daughter." _

………………………………_....................................................................................................................._

_Whoa! That took me two days to finish! A new record!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!_

_I know that this is eggy, but I have to tell her story right, with all the things I think happened. And her story isn't all romance._

_PLEASE REVIEW!!! I NEED AT LEAST THREE REVIEWS BEFORE I CONTINUE!_


	4. Bat wings, lovely

I am back! It turns out I have arthritis in my elbow. And while I'm still a teenager, too! I am outraged!

……………………………….....................................................................................................................

It took a moment for the information I had just received to sink in. I played his sentence over and over again in my mind, each time, desperately trying to make them mean anything other than what they did. But, even with my efforts, they took the same path every time. I was Jeb's daughter. There was no denying it, even I could see the resemblance, the sharp jaw, high cheek bones.

Unless, he was lying. Which, of course, would make sense. Max _had _called him a filthy rotten traitor. Which would mean that he had lied to them! Yes, that's it, he was lying! I was sure of myself. Absolutely sure. Invincibly sure. But what if I was _wrong!? _

My inner turmoil was interrupted by Jeb's voice. "So, how are Max and the others? Are you getting along all right? I hope they're being nice to you." his voice held only kindness, which I didn't trust, though it did make my thoughts waver for a moment.

I put on a monotonous expression. Never let the enemy see your emotions. A lesson I'd learned from Max. Jeb rambled on for a couple minutes, before realizing I wasn't answering any of his questions. I remained indifferent as he sighed, reaching for my kennel. Instinctively, I shrunk back, getting ready to bite him. He let his hand drop at my frightened expression. "Oh, Ella. What have they done to you?" he asked, almost to himself.

"I guess I can't stop what's started." at this, he stood up as Missi gasped out a string of almost inaudible mumbles.

all I made out was "Now, you've doomed her, too? How many deaths do you need? Wasn't my brother and friends enough for you?" she said, her accent contrasting terribly with the horror in her voice. 

Jeb ignored her, only looking at me. "I hope it doesn't hurt, Ella." he said, as he began walking away. Not five seconds after he left, white coats came to collect us. I was frozen with terror, but I was forcibly removed from my kennel, anyway. I was drug out by the feet, falling to the floor, where I was roughly told to get up. I slowly stood up, shakily opening my eyes, then began walking.

Before stopping dead in my tracks.

The children in front of me had something black protruding from the back of their shabby clothing. _no, it couldn't be._ they seemed to have _wings_, but not normal bird wings like Max, but _bat wings_. They had bat wings. My mind worked overtime as I tried, without success, to comprehend what I was seeing. I had one more moment of confusion, before someone grabbed my arm, sticking a needle into it. Not again, I had time to think, before the world faded away, along with my worries.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My eyes opened, and the world hit me like a wrecking ball. Even the slightest scraping of a chair was like a train spike driving itself into my brain. I clutched at my head, trying to squeeze the pain from it. When my hands moved closer to my ears, I felt fabric. I opened my eyes, but only black was there to greet them. I panicked, and began trying to tear at the impossibly strong bandages. I could feel Missi breathing next to me, but she said nothing until I had given up on the bandages. When I let my arms drop to my sides, she softly spoke, so as not to aggravate my head, "I am going to explain what they're doing to you. The operation you received today will enhance you're hearing, but at the cost of your eyesight." I gasped, while she sighed. "You won't lose it completely, just partly."

Her words became true when, a couple days later, my bandages were removed, and I took in the world. Everything was just a tad blurry, and, though I could make out the features on people's faces, I could hardly read anything. I soon found out from Michael that my eyes were no longer the electric green I had come to know. They were red, like Missi's and his. I didn't know what to think, on the one hand, I wasn't an outsider to them anymore. But on the other, more heavily weighed hand, this made me an outsider to my family, and friends, and Iggy, whom I cared much more about. That was when a thought crossed my mind, heading straight for my heart. What if they hated me now? What if they didn't come to save me like I first thought? What if I _never got saved? Everything always seems fine until the what-if's creep into your ear. I spent my time playing the word game with Missi (Michael wasn't much of a talker, he kinda reminded me of Fang, actually), sleeping, and crying, of course. Sometimes my dreams made me happy for a split second before I woke up, and cried. Sometimes my dreams were of Iggy, what he and I could have done differently, we could have had so much more time together. I don't want to get into the details of those little dreams, let's just say that I couldn't open my eyes for days after those dreams, they were so swollen from sobbing._

_So, I guess it goes without saying, my life was literally living hell._

………………………………_....................................................................................................................._

_This chapter was like, a seven out of ten. Not my best work, by any means. Hope you enjoyed it anyway!_


	5. revolting developments

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been writing lately. I've just had a lack of inspiration. But, here's the thing, I had the next two chapters of this typed up on my laptop, then it went dead before I could save it.

……………………………….....................................................................................................................

The next days went by in a blur. Each day followed suite, blood tests, measurements, food, sleep. And with each passing minute, I became more and more strangely detached. I really didn't care what happened to me anymore. And, as strange as that sounds, I just didn't care at all. Just didn't. I couldn't explain it. My body just got tired of being mad and sad and all the different conflicting emotions inside of me. I was completely broken. I didn't even feel like me anymore. But of course, that was probably their plan all along.

I spent my days quietly contemplating my life up until now. I'd had a pretty good one. I was blessed with a mom who loved me, good friends, the flock, and the best half-sister anyone could ever want. But, whenever I thought of Max, it was always tinged with bitterness. She'd gotten what I'd wanted all along. Her and Fang had something that I would never have now. But then that bitter jealousy always made me feel guilty as hell.

As I thought once again of Max's luckiness, I must have fallen into an uneasy half-conscious state. I dreamed of Iggy and my mother, and when everything was the way it was supposed to be. The creaking of my kennel door, woke me up. I got up and allowed him to blindfold me, so I wouldn't know how to get out. But I got the shock of my life when we didn't take the right turn I'd been anticipating, but went down an opposite hallway made up of a string of disorienting twists and turns. My body went into shock, where was he taking me?

I voiced my concerns "Where are you taking me?!" I asked, my voice hysterical. My breathing sped into a pant. "Where am I going? Aren't you gonna take me for my blood tests? Like you do every other day?"

He didn't answer. God, that pissed me off. But, all the fight had since been drowned out of me, and I continued walking simply because I was told to. It got cooler as we walked, so I assumed we were going underground, to the darker side of the school. The very same place they took me for my eyesight operation.

I tried to calm myself, so if their was any pain, I wouldn't freak out. I couldn't stop them anyways.

We came to a stop at the end of the tunnel. It was like the ice age down here. I rubbed my arms, trying to get the blood going.

"Where am I?" I asked, starting to hyperventilate.

"No questions." he said in the monotone voice that drives me crazy.

It was regular by now. I stuck out my arm, the movement uniform. This time I didn't flinch as the needle penetrated my skin. I let the drug-induced stupor catch me quickly, no longer resisting.

My dreams were odd, and full of mind blowing experiences. Flying with the flock, high above the ground. My first kiss, which I couldn't recall when I woke, and my mother embracing me again.

When I woke, I could tell that something was off. I could feel excruciating pain, but when I tried to scream, I found that nothing happened. I tried to open my eyes. Nothing. Oh, god. I'd heard about this condition, anaesthetic awareness. The kind of thing you always expect to happen to someone else, not you. I laid through the pain, allowing myself to internally scream. I willed myself to fall back to sleep, and, when I knew that nothing would come from that (the pain was too great) I went away. To someplace inside my head were everything was perfect. I seemed to be going to that place more and more these days. That's me, always cracking jokes, even in the worst of situations.

After a while, I found the energy to twitch my fingers. I counted the twitches, each one as a second. When I got to sixty, I started over again. I was at thirty nine minutes when Gratefully, I realized that I was no longer in the coldness, but instead in my dog kennel. Ah, at least it was familiar.

I found the energy to open my eyes, then, when I did, wished I hadn't.

There, behind me, were two equally revolting black bat wings.

……………………………….....................................................................................................................

Alright, don't assassinate me. I know this is really, really, really, okay I could go on for days like this, really short chapter. Only 873 words. Don't kill me. I know this is a romance, but how can that be when Ella's in the school? I actually want a good plot, not just romance, and, when you want a good plot, it takes a while to develop it, okay?


	6. author's note PS: please don't kill me!

Hello fans! I apologize to anyone how thought this was the actual next chapter. Sorry to disappoint you! But, there's some bad news. I've decided to postpone this fic for a while to give me a chance to work on my other pieces. Please, FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This fic will be picked back up when I've had a chance to think about the plot (which is starting to seem more and more idiotic the longer I look at it) and I will hopefully then be able to make the chapters MUCH longer! Again, FORGIVE ME! Everyone who's been loyal to this fic, I'm so sorry! I'll try my hardest to get it back on!

-Serenity


End file.
